Liberty Game
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Halloween. Un jeu est organisé : les pires ennemis sont attachés magiquement et doivent se libérer. Un jeu pour la liberté, le Liberty Game.


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit pour Halloween, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

**Liberty Game**

-Liberty ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda le jeune homme.

-J'arrive pas à dormir ! répliqua la petite fille.

Il s'assit sur son lit avec elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux que tu me racontes encore une fois l'histoire.

-Mais, Liberty, tu la connais par cœur !

-S'il te plait ! J'ai 6 ans aujourd'hui ! Pour mon anniversaire !

Elle fit une petite moue mignonne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était rusée ! Le portrait craché de son père. Et de sa mère aussi.

-Très bien, répondit son père. Mais une seule fois, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-Très bien. Alors voilà…

« C'était le 31 octobre, à midi. Tous les élèves s'étaient assis dans la salle commune pour assister au discours de la directrice, qui allait expliquer le déroulement d'Halloween. Le fameux discours sur, d'habitude, la terreur d'Halloween. Les origines de la fête, le déroulement… J'étais assis entre Blaise et Pansy. La directrice apparut et commença :

-Chers élèves, cette année je voudrais rendre hommage à un grand sorcier qui a dirigé cette école. Albus Dumbledore. Un jour, il a créé un jeu qu'il souhaitait mettre en œuvre à Halloween. Malheureusement, il n'en a pas eu le temps.

« Parce que Rogue l'a tué », pensais-je. Je me sentis coupable d'être dans cette école après ce que j'avais fait. Après tout, si je ne l'avais pas désarmé, il serait toujours vivant. Je baissai les yeux.

-Nous allons donc mettre en œuvre ce jeu, le Liberty Game, poursuivit-elle. Ce soir, chaque élève sera enchaîné à un autre grâce à un sortilège, et le but sera de vous libérer.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à discuter, à chercher avec qui se mettre pour cette soirée. Je décidais en un clin d'œil de faire équipe avec Blaise pour ce jeu étrange. Mais la directrice en avait décidé autrement :

-Mais… ce ne sera pas amusant si c'était vous qui choisissiez les duos.

Tous les élèves se turent et écoutèrent. Encore une histoire étrange, tiens.

-Les duos se formeront d'une personne… et de son pire ennemi.

Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde, personne ne s'y attendait. Mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondors. Je rencontrais les yeux noisettes d'Hermione Granger qui avait pensé exactement à la même chose que moi : nous allions passer Halloween ensemble. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne plaisait à personne.

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry Potter, la deuxième personne que je détestais, après Granger.

-Hors de question ! s'écria un élève de Poufsouffle.

-N'importe quoi ! cria un Serdaigle.

-Silence ! coupa la voix de McGonagall. Il en sera ainsi, et le premier à qui ça ne plait pas est libre de quitter l'école sur le champ. Et de ne jamais revenir.

Personne ne se leva. Tout le monde se tut et la directrice hocha la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler deux pas deux et vous ligoter grâce au sortilège adéquat.

Elle déroula une longue liste et commença à appeler les duos. Et puis, arrivée à la lettre G, elle appela :

-Granger Hermione et Malfoy Drago.

Je me levais d'un pas lent et avançais jusqu'à la directrice. Hermione me lança un regard noir et, à contrecœur, je donnais ma main gauche, tandis qu'elle donnait sa main droite.

-Vous voilà lié pour cette soirée d'Halloween, dit McGonagall. Trouvez un moyen de vous détacher avant le levé du jour, ou vous resterez attaché ainsi trois jours durant.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Trois jours ? Un vrai cauchemar ! Hors de question ! Heureusement, nous étions les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Si nous échouions, personne ne réussirait.

McGonagall reprit :

-Voici un indice pour vous libérer : « Mettez-la de coté et elle disparaitra. ». Bonne chance à vous.

Elle désigna une porte où je me dirigeais aussitôt. Je l'ouvris et m'arrêtais sur le champ. Je vis Granger écarquiller les yeux à son tour.

Devant nous, le château n'en était plus un. Il y avait une ville. Des villas, des ruelles, des quartiers. On aurait cru se trouver à Londres. Il y avait même sur notre gauche une reproduction à s'y méprendre du Big-Ben. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le vrai : nous étions des sorciers. Poudlard était méconnaissable.

-Waouh, souffla Granger.

-Pour une fois, on est d'accord.

Je m'avançais dans la première ruelle, à la recherche de la bibliothèque.

-Alors… marmonnais-je pour moi-même. On tourne à droite puis tout droit…

C'était difficile de trouver son chemin. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, mais sans repère, ça s'avérait plus dur qu'on aurait pu le penser.

-Puis à gauche et au bout du couloir, compléta Granger.

Je tournais à droite, puis à gauche et empruntais une grande ruelle.

-Comment connais-tu le chemin de la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Cela t'étonnera peut-être, Granger, mais je m'y rends tous les jours.

-Impossible. Je t'y aurais vu. J'y vais tous les jours aussi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que moi je ne te vois pas… répliquais-je en entrant dans une librairie, qui ne pouvait être que la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles. Elle me regarda étrangement, l'air de dire « tu admets mon existence ? ». Je secouais la tête et entrai.

Je me rendis aussitôt vers les étagères « magie sombre », où étaient rangés les livres proche de la magie noire.

-Malfoy ! Tu n'espères quand même pas que la solution se trouve dans la magie noire ? demanda Granger derrière moi.

-Ben si Granger, justement, répliquais-je froidement.

Elle s'arrêta, si bien que je fus obligé de la tirer en avant pour continuer. Malheureusement, elle avait plus de force que je ne le pensais. Je ne pus aller plus loin.

-Granger, avance !

-Non.

Je soupirerais et m'avançais vers elle.

-Puisqu'il le faut… murmurais-je.

Et je la mis sur mes épaules. Parcourant les reliures des livres d'une main, la tenant de l'autre, j'avançais encore pour trouver une solution. Il fallait que je me détache de Granger, je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle toute une soirée. Granger, elle, tapa mon dos de ses points.

-Lâche-moi ! dit-elle.

-Non, répondis-je.

Je continuais à avancer. Mais aucun livre ne parlait de ce jeu.

-Lâche-moi Malfoy ! répéta Hermione.

Je ne la lâchais pas, bien-sûr. Je lui lançais un regard malicieux et elle comprit tout de suite ce que je voulais.

-Non, répondit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait dit non. Je souriais et resserrais mon étreinte pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Lâche-moi !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

-Lâche-moi !

-…

-Malfoy !

-…

-Je ne le dirais pas.

-Alors je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Mais…

Aucun des livres ne parlait de ce qu'il me fallait. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Or, hors de question pour Granger de sortir sur les épaules de Drago Malfoy. Ce serait mal vu par tous ses amis.

-Non ! Non ne sors pas ! cria-t-elle quand elle vit la porte.

-…

-Ok. Ok ! Lâche-moi, Malfoy.

Et elle ajouta en grimaça :

-S'il-te-plait.

On aurait cru que les derniers mots lui écorchaient la langue. Ce qui était probablement vrai.

-Et ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, non ?

Je la déposais au sol. Elle voulut s'écarter mais ne le pu : le sortilège fonctionnait toujours et les menottes invisibles la bloquèrent.

-Arght !

-Comme tu dis Granger.

-Ta gueule Malfoy.

Je cru que nous allions sortir, mais Granger boudait. Quelle gamine ! Elle s'était assise et ne bougeait plus. Elle attrapa le premier livre et se mit à lire à voix haute, juste pour m'embêter.

- « La nuit tombait sur le village de sorciers de Reital. L'homme masqué s'approcha lentement de l'entrée du village. Il voulait tuer, ce soir-là. Tuer, mutiler. Il sourit et s'avança dans l'obscurité. Il aperçut alors une jeune fille qui se promenait seule. La victime parfaite. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit en courant. Trop tard. Il l'attrapa d'un bras et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de crier. Il l'amena dans un coin sombre et l'attacha. Il la bâillonna et empoigna son poignard. Lentement, il le fit glisser sur les bras frêles de la jeune fille qui se cambra de douleur. Un filet de sang coula sur son bras. Il se décala et prit entre ses mains l'autre bras. Il glissa également le couteau sur sa peau, jusqu'à la faire saigner. Elle grimaça encore et essaya de crier. L'homme sourit sadiquement. Il posa sa main sur le sol et éleva son couteau. D'un coup sec, il trancha son pouce. Du sang gicla et la jeune fille se cambra encore plus. »

Elle claqua le livre, dégoutée. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais elle me fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je décidais de ne plus rien dire, et de simplement la suivre. L'ambiance à l'extérieur n'était pas très festive. Certains tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur le lien invisible, d'autre récitaient des formules inutiles. D'autres encore boudaient dans leur coin, sans parler.

-Pas très amusant, commenta Granger.

-Il faudrait qu'ils en profitent, malgré leur AIMABLE partenaire.

J'insistais bien sur le mot « aimable ». En aucun cas je ne trouvais Hermione aimable. Loin de là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Malfoy ?

-Halloween est une tradition que je respecte. En aucun cas je ne veux rater cette soirée.

-Et ?

-Et je pense qu'on devrait oublier qui est avec nous, et aller frapper aux portes comme la tradition le veut.

-Je rêve… Drago Malfoy me propose une trêve…

-Non, un… arrangement.

-Et quel arrangement ? Tu la fermes et je fête Halloween comme si de rien n'était ?

-Non.

Elle haussa un sourcil, auquel je répondis :

-TU la fermes, et JE fête Halloween.

-Toujours aussi narcissique, Malfoy.

-Fermes-là, sang-de-bourbe.

Ses joues devinrent rouges, j'étais peut-être allé un peu loin. Elle répliqua :

-Le narcissisme est de naissance chez vous, non ? Parce qu'il me semblait que ta mère s'appelait… Comment déjà ? Ah, oui : Narcissa. Très proche de l'adjectif, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me ruais sur elle et la plaquait contre un mur, mon bras libre sur sa gorge.

-Ne-Me-Parles-Pas-Comme-Ҫa.

Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. J'étais en train de l'étouffer, en même temps… Je relâchais un peu ma prise, sans pour autant la laisser se dégager.

-Je dis ce que je veux, Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle en toussotant.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et la lâchais.

-Bon… On a qu'à faire le tour des maisons sans rien dire, proposa-t-elle. Juste par tradition.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

On avança parmi les maisons et Hermione sonna.

-Des bonbons ? demanda une femme.

Elle nous donna quelques friandises, et également la traditionnelle citrouille.

On avança jusqu'à la deuxième maison, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième…

-Nous avons 37 citrouilles, dis-je après les avoir comptés.

Pendant cette chasse aux citrouilles, aucun de nous deux n'avaient parlé. Rien, pas un mot.

-Et on est toujours attachés, remarqua Hermione.

Subtil. J'avais remarqué…

-Tu te rappelles de l'indice ? ajoute Hermione.

-« Mettez-la de coté et elle disparaitra. »

-A ton avis, c'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-On est les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, et on n'est pas fichu de trouver la solution.

-C'est vrai.

Elle sourit à cette idée. Moi aussi.

-On continue ?

-Oui.

Je lui tendis une main et l'aidais à se lever.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi galant, Malfoy.

Automatiquement, je la lâchais. Elle retomba au sol. Et puis elle rigola. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, et je me joignis à elle.

-Désolé, dis-je.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je dirais « désolé » à Hermione Granger !

-On commence par celle-là ? proposa-t-elle une fois debout en me montrant une maison.

J'acquiesçais. On se dirigea vers cette maison, quand quelqu'un cria :

-Hermione !

Je me retournais en même temps qu'elle. C'était Harry. Et Blaise. Tous deux n'avaient pas l'air heureux.

-Hermione. Je crois que je rêve. Ou j'hallucine. Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Blaise. Je suis dans un cauchemar, ce que je viens de voir n'est pas réel. Hein Drago ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez merde ! Explosais-je.

-Et bien, Blaise et moi, pendant un instant, avons cru voir un Drago rire avec une Hermione. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas vous.

-Et bien… Si. C'était elle… et… et moi.

Cette phrase sonnait… bizarrement. Moi-même j'avais du mal à croire ce que je venais de dire.

Je croisais le regard de Granger. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il allait falloir qu'on parle. Et puis on éclata de rire ensemble, devant un Blaise et un Harry ahuris. On s'éloigna d'eux, les laissant bouches-bée.

-Cette phrase, me dit Hermione. On aurait dit un attardé quand tu l'as dit.

On venait de tourner dans une ruelle étroite, et on décida de s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

-M'en parles pas. Plus jamais toi et moi dans la même phrase.

S'en m'en rendre compte, je venais de faire exactement ce que je venais de proscrire.

Elle éclata de rire, encore. Et je la suivis, encore.

-Heu… Gr…Hermione ?

-Oui ?

Elle arborait un sourire, devant mon… gêne.

-Tu… Oh, laisses tomber.

-Quoi ? Dis !

-Non, rien. Aller, debout.

Je l'aidais à se lever, encore. Et elle me dit –encore- :

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi galant, Malfoy.

Elle rigola. Cette fois-ci je ne la lâchais pas.

Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers une maison. Et avec la chance qu'on avait, cette maison fut celle de McGonagall. Qui nous voyait rigoler.

-Et bien, dit-elle. Je vois que cette soirée vous plait. Tenez, votre citrouille.

Elle nous tendit une citrouille. Et un petit papier.

-Un nouvel indice, expliqua-t-elle.

J'ouvris le papier pendant qu'Hermione prenait la citrouille.

-« L'amour en est proche. Mettez-là de coté, et elle disparaitra. ».

McGonagall avait déjà refermé la porte.

-Très éclairant, commentais-je ironiquement.

-M'en parles pas.

Je souris. Elle reprenait mes mots.

On retourna s'asseoir sur notre trottoir. Hein, 'notre' ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est proche de l'amour ? demanda Hermione.

-L'amitié ?

- On n'est pas amis. Comment on pourrait le mettre de coté ?

-Et puis c'est masculin. Or, on doit « la » mettre de coté.

-Reste à savoir ce qui est « la ».

-M'en parles pas.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui sourit. Elle était belle, en réalité, quand elle souriait.

-Hum… dis-je avec hésitation.

-Quoi ?

-Heu…

C'était bien la première fois que j'étais ému devant quelqu'un. Et qui aurait prédit que ce serait devant… ELLE ?

-Quoi ? Ben vas-y, parles !

-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Puis elle sourit, et ce sourire s'agrandit, puis… elle éclata de rire.

-T'es pas sérieux, Malfoy ?

-Si.

-Non, mais attends. Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-C'est… c'est un défi. Tu vois, Blaise m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de te convaincre de m'embrasser.

-Et tu comptes me convaincre ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment.

-Comme ça.

Je m'approchais d'elle soudain, et l'embrassais. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Et à ma plus grande surprise, elle ne se retira pas.

C'est moi qui me retirais, pour voir si elle n'était pas morte. Non parce que, Granger qui acceptait de m'embrasser, franchement c'était suspect. Bon, ok. Que je l'embrasse c'était suspect aussi. Mais c'était un défi, donc…

A mon grand soulagement, elle était toujours vivante. Ouf.

-Merci, dis-je.

Elle sourit et dit d'un ton sec :

-Tu as réussi ton défi. Bravo.

Elle semblait frustrée.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si.

-Je vois bien que tu as l'air… en colère.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère ?

-Si, mais…

-Je suis en colère quand je veux, où je veux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, toi, hein ? Tu t'en fou, non ?

-Mais… dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Mais dis-moi !

-J'AI RESSENTI QUELQUE CHOSE ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Voilà. T'es content maintenant ?!

Je restais sans voix. Hein ? Elle me tourna le dos. Et je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus liés. J'étais libre. Le lien avait disparu. Elle s'en rendit compte aussi. Elle me regarda. Toujours énervée, elle me jetant un regard plein de larmes et partit en courant. »

Il arrêta son récit. La petite fille devant lui attendait la suite. Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains entra dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu, sur le pas de la porte, le récit du blond. C'est elle qui continua :

- « La soirée se termina. Seuls moi et Drago avions réussi à nous détacher. Mais nous-mêmes ne savions pas comment. Et puis… je suis allée voir Blaise. Je voulais lui dire que plus jamais il n'avait intérêt à faire des défis à propos de moi. Plus jamais. J'avais réellement ressenti quelque chose en embrassant Drago. Vraiment. Blaise était assis à coté d'Harry. Evidemment, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas détachés. Ils allaient devoir rester ainsi pendant trois jours. Quelle plaie !

-Zabini ! Criais-je en entrant dans la Grande Salle commune le lendemain de cette fête mémorable d'Halloween.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, heureusement.

Je courais vers sa table et m'écriai, une fois à sa hauteur :

-Plus jamais tu n'as intérêt à m'inclure dans tes défis pourris. Ok ? Plus jamais tu ne fais ce défi débile.  
Blaise paraissait complètement déboussolé. Harry me regardait comme si j'étais folle, et les autres élèves autour me regardaient crier. »

Hermione Granger sourit. Elle adorait raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Le moment où elle avait réellement compris. Elle savait pourquoi le lien s'était défait. Et l'énigme prenait tout son sens. Elle était si simple ! « Mettez-la de coté et elle disparaitra. L'amour en est proche. » Quoi de plus proche de l'amour que la haine ? Mettez la haine de coté et elle disparaitra. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. En s'embrassant, ils avaient oubliés, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'ils se détestaient. Et ce sentiment avait disparu.

Et aujourd'hui, elle racontait à sa fille Liberty ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour-là, un soir d'Halloween. Ce qu'elle avait compris ce soir-là.

Mais elle n' avait réellement compris la vérité que quand Blaise avait répondu. Elle termina son récit :

- « -Plus jamais tu ne fais, avec moi dedans, ce défi débile, répétais-je.

Et, sous le regard d'un millier de personnes –ce qui me semblait être un millier-, il dit :

-Mais… Quel défi ? »


End file.
